1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gyro sensor and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a gyro sensor which detects an angular velocity has been largely used for controlling the posture such as in a blurring correction of a car navigation system and a video camera. In such a gyro sensor, there have been sensors which include a detection element capable of detecting the angular velocity around an X axis, a Y axis, and a Z axis perpendicular to one another.
A gyro sensor disclosed in JP-A-2010-266321 is a multi-axes angular velocity sensor that detects the angular velocity with respect to first to third detection axes perpendicular to one another, and includes a first vibration type angular velocity sensor element that detects the angular velocity with respect to the first detection axis, a second vibration type angular velocity sensor element that detects the angular velocity with respect to the second detection axis, a third vibration type angular velocity sensor element that detects the angular velocity with respect to the third detection axis, an IC that controls the first to third vibration type angular velocity sensor elements, and a package that accommodates the first to third vibration type angular velocity sensor elements and the IC, wherein a vibration plane of the first vibration type angular velocity sensor element is parallel to the first detection axis, a vibration plane of the second vibration type angular velocity sensor element is parallel to the second detection axis, and a vibration plane of the third vibration type angular velocity senor element is perpendicular to the third detection axis.
However, in the gyro sensor of the related art, since individual elements are individually placed for each axis so as to detect the angular velocity around three axes, a mounting area has increased, and thus the miniaturization has been difficult. Furthermore, since the drive vibration is independent of each element, there has been a need to provide a drive circuit for each element, the mounting area is increased and the miniaturization is difficult.